


the smallest moments

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is the Best Boyfriend, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Sickfic, x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10289108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Bokuto is excited to finally have time to visit his boyfriend, but plans go awry when he arrives and finds out that Oikawa's sick. Instead of getting down about it, he decides he'll just have to prove that he's the "Best Boyfriend Ever" by taking caring of him.Somehow, through the course of the day, it feels like he's falling in love all over again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smile_for_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_for_me/gifts).



> This was written for Emma ([@universaldarkwarrior](http://universaldarkwarrior.tumblr.com/)) for the [Haikyuu Rare Pair Exchange 2017](http://hqrarepairexchange.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> This wasn't what I was going to originally write, but it just sort of happened. I had a lot of fun writing it and I realized how much I love BokuOi dynamics (I didn't even originally sign-up to write them, but they're just so much fun!). I hope you enjoy it!!!

Bokuto was nearly bouncing in his seat has his train pulled into the station. The other passengers were giving him odd looks, but he paid no attention to them as he hops off the train with a skip in his step and a bright smile on his face.

Pulling out his phone, he shoots a quick text to Akaashi to tell him he’s arrived in safely in Miyagi, before clicking on the speed dial to call his boyfriend. He frowns when Oikawa doesn’t pick up on the first ring.

“Bo-chan?” Oikawa sounds kind of weird on the other line, but he just brushes it off has his phone having a bad connection.

“Hey Oiks! My train just got in. Am I still meeting you at your house? I’m really excited to spend the day with you—” Bokuto pauses to take a breath “—and it’s just been so long since I’ve gotten to see you in person. I know we text and Skype all the time, but it’s just not the same, you know?” His smile is bursting from his face at this point at the mere thought of finally being reunited with Oikawa after so many months apart.

Oikawa laughs at Bokuto’s rambling, before it cuts off and turns into a vicious coughing fit. “Are you okay?”

“I think that you should cancel your visit Bo-chan,” Oikawa’s says, voice rough and horse sounding, “I think I’ve caught the flu.”

“What? No.” Bokuto shakes his head even though he knows Oikawa can’t see him. “We’ve been trying to get our schedules to align for months between volleyball practices, college visits, and competitions. It might be forever until we get another chance.”

“I can’t help that I’m sick, and I wouldn’t be a very good host in this state,” Oikawa argues, weaker than usual due to the tiredness and sickness that seeps into his attempt to use his “Captain Voice.”

Bokuto smiles, the answer completely obvious to him, “I’ll just come over and take care of you. At least this way we can at least hang out.”

“Bo-chan,” he whines, “you’re going to get sick too.”

“Doesn’t matter, you’re worth it.” Oikawa goes quiet has all his possible protests die out, “Let me just stop for some supplies and I’ll be right over. Text me your address.” Bokuto waits for an affirmative from Oikawa before hanging up with a quick, “I love you. See you soon.”

* * *

Bokuto walks up the steps to the porch of Oikawa’s house with his phone in one hand to double check the address and the pharmacy bag in the other. He shifts the bag and raises his hand to knock when the door is pulled open by someone on the other side.

“Oh good, you can deal with Trashkawa’s whining now.” Bokuto hears a squawk from the other room and can imagine the “Iwa-chan” that would probably be shouted if Oikawa wasn’t sick.

“Hey, Iwaizumi. How is he?” Bokuto smiles politely at the other boy. They don’t know each other very well, only having met each other a few times with Oikawa playing buffer in between them. He likes Iwaizumi, though, for the fact that he plays volleyball and loves Oikawa. That’s enough for him.

“He should be fine. He’s just a baby when he gets sick.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but then frowns in genuine worry, “But take care of him, will you?”

“Of course Iwaizumi.” Bokuto places his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezes, “Only the best care for our boy.”

Iwaizumi nods in understanding and calls back into the house, “I’m leaving now! Don’t you dare come to practice if you’re sick Asskawa.” He slides by Bokuto and heads towards the front gate while Bokuto is left standing on the porch.

He lets himself in, takes off his shoes, and places the pharmacy bag on the counter. He peeks into the living room to find Oikawa sitting with his long legs curled up underneath him in a pile of fleece blankets with little spaceships on them. His hair is somehow both plastered to his face and poking up in different directions, while there are bags under his eyes from a sleepless night. There’s a pile of used tissues to his side, next to a bottle of aspirin, and Bokuto hears the X-Files theme song start signaling the start of another episode in a long marathon. Oikawa doesn’t notice him, his full attention on the television.  

Bokuto can’t understand how anyone manages to resist the orbit of Oikawa Tooru, because even at it’s worst he’s still utterly enchanting.

“Hey Tooru,” Bokuto whispers. Oikawa’s eyes are pulled from the TV to his boyfriend.

“Hi—” Oikawa’s voice cracks and a light blush dusts his pale, sweaty cheeks. Bokuto jumps into action.

“Do you have water? It’s important that you stay hydrated.” He grabs a glass from shelf and fills it with water. “I’m going to stick a straw in it so that you don’t have to worry about tilting the glass and spilling it, okay?”

He places the glass on the sidetable by the couch and goes back to unpack the bag from the pharmacy. “I got some soup to warm up later, some throat lozenges, an extra box of tissues those alien gummies you like, and some ginger ale and saltines for your stomach.” He pops his head back into the living room and shouts at the Oikawa-shaped lump on the couch, “Oh! I also grabbed a couple bars of chocolate because chocolate makes everything better, right?”

“Bo-chan,” Oikawa says weakly.

“Hmm? Is there something you need?”

“A throat lozenge, please?” Bokuto rips open the bag, spilling them all over the kitchen floor. He gathers a bunch in his hand and throws the rest back into the bag. Oikawa takes one, and he places the rest on the table.

While Oikawa sucks at the lozenge, he makes his way around picking up the used tissues, medicine wrappers, and the food scraps of breakfast (or maybe last night’s dinner?), before returning to the couch. Oikawa’s buried himself into the blankets, only the top cowlick of his hair sticking out.

“C’mon Tooru, sit up and you’ll feel a little better.” Bokuto urges, placing a hand on what he thinks is his shoulder. He just hears a high-pitched whine in response. Bokuto sighs and instead manhandles the Oikawa-shaped burrito into an upright position.

Oikawa’s head pops out and glares at him. “You shouldn’t see me like this. I look awful when I’m sick.”

Bokuto laughs and runs his fingers through Oikawa’s messy hair. “I think I lost my perfect image of you when you tackled me trying to get that exclusive variant cover of that X-Files comic.”

“It was the last one the store had, Bo-chan.” Oikawa sneezes. “Not even hot boyfriends get between me and the aliens.” Oikawa’s voice has gone nasally with mucus, but Bokuto still finds it all kinds of adorable when his nose twitches with the remnants of the sneeze.

“We both know that you would leave me for the aliens if you ever had the chance,” Bokuto says lightly pushing on his shoulder, “but I love you anyways.” He hears a sniffle come from Oikawa. “Are you crying?”

“I get emotional when I’m sick.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out, “Don’t judge me.”

“Of course not.” Bokuto smirks and scooches closer to Oikawa, wrapping his arms around him.

“You don’t have to to do this. I can take care of myself,” Oikawa huffs.

Bokuto wipes the bangs from Oikawa’s forehead and takes his cheek gently in his hand, “I know. I want to.”

Oikawa looks like he’s on the verge of tears again when he turns around, climbs onto his lap, and hugs him. “I love you Kou.”

“I know.” Bokuto smirks and hugs him back, before Oikawa pushes him away with the little strength he has and turns to face the television again.

“You’re the worst,” Oikawa says while snuggling deeper into his chest.

“Hey, hey, hey. I’m the best boyfriend.” Bokuto raises his hands and ticks off his fingers, “I brought you snacks, I’m taking care of you, and now you’re going to explain to me what’s happening in the show, while I, the best boyfriend in the world, pays very careful attention.”

Oikawa leans back and looks up at Bokuto through his eyelashes. He’s got a soft smile on his face. “Okay, maybe you’re not the worst, but I expect you pay attention because there’s going to be a quiz afterwards.”

Oikawa then explains to him the latest adventures of Mulder and Scully, while Bokuto rakes his hand through his mop of brown hair, and Oikawa continues cuddles closer. They make it through one and half more episodes before the exhaustion creeps up on Oikawa, and Bokuto is left watching alone with the lanky setter sprawled across his lap.

Bokuto lowers the volume on the television and kisses Oikawa’s forehead. He wonders if this is why Akaashi likes the quiet so much. The simplicity of just existing with ones you love.

Bokuto muses for a while longer but get distracted by the aliens on the television and the beautiful boy in his lap. He cuddles closer to Oikawa and can’t imagine anywhere else that he’d want to be.

When Bokuto gets sick two weeks later, well… it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on [tumblr](http://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
